walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Duane Jones (Comic Series)
Duane Jones is a character first encountered in Issue 1 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead ''as well as the deuteragonist of the ''Morgan Special. He is the son of Morgan Jones. Duane and his father hid in various houses in Rick Grimes' neighborhood, attempting to ride out the apocalypse. Pre-Apocalypse Cynthiana, Kentucky Nothing is known about Duane's life prior to or as the outbreak began. He may have lived in or near Cynthiana and possibly attended primary school. He had a father and a mother. Post-Apocalypse Days Gone Bye As a delirious Rick Grimes mopes about in his neighborhood, Duane hits him over the head with a shovel, and knocks him unconscious. Duane's father, Morgan, realizes Rick is still alive, and they take him into the house they're staying at to care for him. Duane is present during Morgan's explanation to Rick about the zombie outbreak. After talking, Rick, Morgan, and Duane go to the police station where Rick worked. Rick gives Morgan some guns and a car, and Morgan tells Duane he plans to teach him how to use a gun, because he's old enough. Morgan and Duane plan on staying in the small town, so Rick and Morgan wish each other well and Rick mentions he will come back later for the two. This Sorrowful Life Morgan Special After Rick's departure, Duane and his father return to their shelter in Rick's old neighborhood. Much later, on Christmas, Morgan and Duane are seen alive and living in a cabin on a snowy mountain, in safety and relative comfort. What We Become At some point during the first year of the outbreak Duane was bitten and turned into a walker. His father, Morgan was unable to put him down so he chain him up in a house. Duane was being fed by people that Morgan kill. Sometime Rick returned, and tried to convince Morgan to kill Duane. Morgan was unable to put him down so he let Duane loose. Death ;Killed By *Zombies Somehow, Duane is bitten by a walker, succumbs to the infection and reanimates. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Duane has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies *Possibly several unnamed people (Infected) Relationships Morgan Jones Being father and son, Morgan was very protective of his son. In the end of book one, their relationship is expressed when Morgan gets Duane a Game Boy, batteries, and game. It was likely that when Duane died, Morgan still had very strong feelings for his son, as shown with Morgan's unwillingness to kill Duane whilst he was a zombie. Mrs. Jones Mrs. Jones is Duane's mother; not much is known of their relationship as her death occurs prior to the comic's opening. Rick Grimes Not much is revealed of their relationship. Rick is still seen sad and shocked after his death. Rick didn't remember his name, and thought his name was "David". He had, however, remembered it by the time he, Abraham and Carl got to Rick's neighborhood; when someone hit Rick in the head with a shovel, Rick spontaneously exclaimed "Duane?", only to find out it was the boy's father who attacked him this time. Rick was sad and also horrified to see that Duane was a walker. Appearances Comic Series * Morgan Special Volume 1: Days Gone Bye *Issue 1 Volume 6: This Sorrowful Life *Issue 34 (Flashback) Volume 10: What We Become *Issue 58 (Zombified) *Issue 59 (Zombified) Trivia *Duane is one of the few characters who dies (and/or reanimates) off-panel. *In the script book it is revealed that Duane is 12 years old. **Duane was born in 1991 since the outbreak started in 2003. *The character's name was a homage to the actor of the same name who was the protagonist in the film Night of the Living Dead. *The first compendium states that the events of Morgan Special/Issue 34 flashback happen around the time of Issue 7, meaning Duane could have died anytime after that. **In this special Duane is seen reading a comic book called "''Invincible", ''another comic book created by Robert Kirkman. Jones, Duane Jones, Duane Category:Comics Category:Miscellaneous Survivor Category:Children Category:Undeads Category:Notable Walkers Category:Deuteragonist Category:Deceased